The invention relates to a support system for fixing telecommunication and data systems technology resources, particularly for use in a cable closure for optical fiber cables.
Closures for optical fiber cables are generally used for connecting individual fibers of one or more units of a cable with another cable, wherein applications are also possible where all units or fibers of the cable are only looped through the closure. The closures usually have a case top and a case bottom, the case bottom also being called endplate. The case bottom has openings through which optical fiber cables can be guided into the closure. The optical fiber cables have a multiplicity of units. The units, in turn, consist of at least two optical fibers having common cladding.
When a cable is looped through, two cases are conceivable. In one case, a cable is stripped at one place and guided into the closure. For this purpose, the units are again guided downward in the closure to another opening and brought out of the closure again as cable with insulation. Physically, the incoming and outgoing cable is one and the same cable. In the other case, the cable ends at the closure and is connected with another cable which also ends at the closure. For this purpose, the individual fibers are spliced in splice cassettes which are arranged at a support system.
Apart from the looping-through, individual fibers of a cable are also detached in the closure and connected with a fiber of another cable, the other fibers being continued in the original cable. One problem in the known closures is guiding looped-through units since these must remain in the closure with a certain spare length if they are to be spliced at a later time. For this reason, the units are coiled and these coils are stuffed into spaces in the support system.